Sengyi
Sengyi, also known as Jongyi, is a polytheistic religion found primarily in Kalemani and Jongis communities. Sengyi means "Seng thought" or "Seng belief". Seng is the primary deity in the religion, representing the universe and everything in it. Other Gods are the descendants of Seng. Sengyi is one of the oldest belief systems in Halangar, originating as a fusion of various beliefs along the lower Jong river. It is estimated to have originated between 4,000 and 3,000BF, and to have evolved continuously until the standardisation of Sengyi in 214BF. The Kings of Kalemani are descended from the Kings of Halzangoka and the Kings of Halter. Through them, the current kings claim to be descended from the Sengyi Gods. History Beliefs Many Sengyi beliefs have a theme of respect for authority, and staying within one's own class. This is used by the Kalemani Lords and Kings to maintain control. Gods According to the Sangyi Standard, there are 31 major Gods, with between two and three thousand minor Gods. Many wealthy Sengis families have a minor God they associate with. Most of the minor Gods are only known within the family who associates with them. Seng is the highest level God, and the only one which has existed forever. Seng is often portrayed as an old man, with a large head and small body. The latter is a common feature among Sengyi Gods. Seng is the universe, and has four children; Haifrana, the God of the Earth; Hatang, the God of the Sun; Haifranenga, the Goddess of the Sea; and Hatangli, Goddess of the Moon. These children are thought to have been born around 8,000BF. These Gods children are the Tertiary Gods, of which there are 26. All of those Gods descendants are minor Gods, except the children of Is and Isli. Is is the son of Hatang and Hatangli, and Isli is the daughter of Haifrana and Haifranenga. Is is the God of men, and Isli is the Goddess of women. Their children were the first humans. Some people, however, claim to be descended from other Gods, and claim to be minor Gods themselves. An example is Mangginim Is'halza, King of Kalemani. Mangginim claims to be descended from the Tertiary God of power and war, Halning, son of Hatang and Hatangli, and brother of Is. Origin of Seng The origin of the God Seng is greatly debated. While many claim he has always existed, others believe he was not the original God, and was himself created by a previous God, commonly known as Hang. One common denomination of Sengyi believe that this string of Gods being created by Gods goes back 14 generations before Seng. However, Seng is the only one of these still to exist. They believe the first God, Nu'e, was formed from a collection of dust. The dust was the remains of a previous universe which had ended thousands of years before. They believe Nu'e lived from around 34,500BF to 32,600, when he was killed by his son Ara.